Dates and Details
by CalamitySnidget
Summary: Posted at the request of a couple readers. This can be read as a supplement to Thou Shalt Get Kings.


**Dates and Details**

* * *

For anyone who doesn't want to sit and read all of Thou Shalt Get Kings, this could serve as a shorter way to get to know my plot.

For anyone confused or wanting a better picture of the changes made to canon in my story, this is the altered timeline that I have been working off of. Even if you're not in need of it in the slightest, you might find it interesting! The timeline runs from the marriage of Lily and James up through the most recent posted chapter of TSGK. As ff . net frowns upon postings that aren't technically stories, I'm only going to leave this posted for a very short while. Take advantage of it.

Disclaimer: The information below mostly belongs to J.K. Rowling, and is gathered from the text of the Harry Potter books and the information available on www. hp-lexicon . org (A wonderful resource site that all HP fanfic writers should utilize!).

_Italics make note of places I've diverged from what Rowling has written/revealed._

**

* * *

1978**

Lily Evans and James Potter finish Hogwarts and immediately go to work for The Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort tries unsuccessfully to recruit them to be Death Eaters. Lily and James probably got married in the Summer or Fall of 1978, though it could have been as late as the summer of 1979.

**October 1979**

Lily becomes pregnant with Harry _and Draco_, and both she and James go into hiding because they have been marked as key enemies of Voldemort. _They are unaware that Lily is having twins._

**Thursday, July 31, 1980**

_Three_ children are born who fit the _not yet made_ prophecy's criteria: Harry Potter, _Jacob Potter_, and Neville Longbottom (on the 30th.)

_**Wednesday, August 13, 1980  
**  
The twins are two weeks old. Voldemort orders Wormtail to bring him one of the Potter children to be raised against them. Wormtail kidnaps Draco and leaves a decoy body in the baby's cot. Voldemort gives the baby to Lucius to raise as Lucius & Narcissa cannot have children and Lucius is one of Lord V's favorites. Lily finds 'Jacob' dead and calls a medi-witch to the house, who confirms the death. Only Lily, the Marauders, two nurses and a doctor at St. Mungo's, Dumbledore, and McGonagall, saw both twins, but they all believe Jacob to be dead. Harry's single birth announcement goes into the Daily Prophet a week later._

_**Saturday, August 16, 1980**_

Sybill Trelawney makes a prophecy to Albus Dumbledore about a child_ that was_ born in July of that year. The prophecy is partially overheard by a Death Eater, Severus Snape, who reports what he heard to Voldemort. Dumbledore knows that Harry & Neville are in danger, but hesitates to act until he knows more about what Voldemort might do.

_This is a change from canon as originally Sybill's prophecy was made during her interview at Hogwarts in 1979; before Harry was born. For the sake of the story, she was interviewed and hired in 1980 instead, after the twins were born and Jacob was kidnapped._

**_Sunday, August 24, 1980_ **

Severus Snape discovers that Lily and her infant son have been targeted by Voldemort, has a crisis of conscience, and tells Albus Dumbledore. Snape offers his allegiance to Dumbledore in exchange for protection for Lily and is questioned by the Ministry and vouched for by Dumbledore. The Headmaster gives Snape the position of Hogwarts Potions Master _one week_ before the Fall 1980 school term begins on September 1.

_In canon this happens one week after Harry is born._

**_Saturday, October 22_, 1981 **(The exact date is made up for my own clarity - and the 22nd was actually a Thursday in 1981, but JKR said that the 31st was a Monday, so...)

Approximately a week before the attack, Dumbledore suggests that the Potters use the Fidelius Charm to protect their hiding place. The Charm's Secret Keeper was initially supposed to be James' best friend Sirius Black. However, Sirius persuaded the Potters to bluff and use Peter Pettigrew instead without telling anyone. Pettigrew betrays their hiding place to Voldemort. A week after the Charm was first performed, Lily and James are attacked by Lord Voldemort. Voldemort has decided that Harry is the one of whom the prophecy speaks - he doesn't feel as threatened by Neville, _and he knows that Draco, the third candidate, is being raised dark by the Malfoys._

**Monday, October 31, 1981, nighttime at Godric's Hollow** (October, 31, 1981 was in reality a Saturday, not a Monday.)

_Man's voice: _"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off --"  
Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot.  
According to Voldemort, James died "straight-backed and proud."

The sounds of someone stumbling from a room -- a door bursting open -- a cackle of high-pitched laughter --  
_Lily's voice: _"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
_Voldemort: _"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."  
_Lily: _"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -- "  
_Lily: _"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "  
Harry hears a shrill voice laughing and the woman screaming

Then Harry remembers a blinding green flash and a burning pain in his forehead, then a high, cold cruel laugh.  
Dumbledore had placed a charm on the house and knew immediately what had occurred.

**Tuesday, November 1, 1981**

Minerva McGonagall encounters Hagrid. Hagrid tells her very little of what's happened; all he tells her is that Dumbledore will be going to number four Privet Drive later that day.

Sometime in the early morning hours, Dumbledore sends Rubeus Hagrid to Godric's Hollow. As best we know, Hagrid is first on the scene. He is able to rescue Harry from the ruins of the house just before Muggles start "swarming around."

Sirius says he had previously arranged with James and Lily to "check on Peter" that Wednesday. When he discovered Pettigrew was missing from his hiding place, Sirius got worried and took his flying motorcycle to the house in Godric's Hollow, where he was horrified by the destruction and death. Hagrid is still there and comforts him, and Sirius, as Harry's godfather, asks to take the child. However, Hagrid is on strict orders from Dumbledore to bring Harry to his Aunt and Uncle's house on Privet Drive. Sirius gives his motorcycle to Hagrid for the trip.

And the word is quickly spreading through the wizarding world: sometime before 8:30 that morning, Minerva McGonagall (as a rather uptight cat) is already waiting and watching at Privet Drive, and others are beginning to celebrate. Vernon Dursley heads off to work.

Dumbledore arrives at Privet Drive just before midnight and tells Minerva McGonagall that Hagrid is late, so another mystery is the time lapse between the time Hagrid and Sirius parted and the time Hagrid arrived at Privet Drive. Once Hagrid gets there (on Sirius' motorbike), it is clear from his report that he has not seen Dumbledore since he left to go to Godric's Hollow.There are at least 12 hours that are unaccounted for. Hagrid reluctantly hands Harry over to Dumbledore to put on the Dursleys' front step.

**Wednesday, November 2, 1981**

Petunia Dursley finds Harry in a bundle of blankets on her doorstep, along with a letter from Albus Dumbledore tucked inside. She agrees to provide Harry with a home and in so doing, knowingly seals a protective charm on Harry while he lives in her house.

That same day, Sirius finds and corners Peter Pettigrew in a Muggle populated area, but Pettigrew yelled "for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself -- and sped down into the sewer with the other rats …" The blast killed 12 Muggles.

Fudge is first on the scene. Sirius is still standing there laughing. All they find of Pettigrew is his finger. Sirius Black is taken away to Azkaban by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad without a trial.

**1991 - 1992**

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

**1992 - 1993**

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

**1993 - 1994**

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**1994 - 1995**

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**1995 - 1996**

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix – year 5 begins – canon up until the end.

**June 1996**

Harry is made to believe that Sirius is being held captive in the Ministry, and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville join him in attempting to get there through Umbride's floo. They are discovered and just like in the book, Harry and Hermione lead Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest while the others take care of the Inquisitorial Squad. They meet up again and discuss how to get to London, _but just as the idea of thestrals is raised, Harry remembers Sirius' mirror. _Kreacher answers in it, and has indeed hurt Buckbeak to keep Sirius busy, _but as chance would have it, Sirius catches him talking through the mirror as he returns to the kitchen to make a hot bandage for the hippogriff. They discover it is a trick, and notify the Order._

_Order members go to the Ministry to ambush the Death Eaters, and Sirius comes to Hogwarts to keep an eye on members of the DA. Harry has another vision that Voldemort is furious his plan has failed, and is heading to the Ministry himself to deal with the Order. Harry and the others convince Sirius to take them to help. It is not difficult, as Sirius is eager to be in on the action. When they arrive and join in, the battle has moved from the Department of Mysteries to the Atrium – nowhere near the veil. Sirius is indeed stunned by Bellatrix, but merely falls to the ground, and Harry defends his unconscious body until Voldemort and Dumbledore both show up._ They duel, and Voldemort tries to possess Harry, but is driven out. Fudge shows up and Voldemort disapparates with the uninjured/still conscious Death Eaters. (_This includes Lucius, who was not captured this time--different situation different fight.)_ Fudge is forced to admit that Voldemort has indeed returned and removes Umbridge from Hogwarts.

Dumbledore returns to Hogwarts and reveals to Harry the contents of Trelawney's first prophecy, _then takes Harry to the Ministry to destroy it. Sirius rides the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross with Harry as Snuffles, and then threatens the Dursleys in person to treat him well this summer._

**July 1996**

Voldemort stays busy with attacks across the wizarding world. Fudge introduces his replacement, Rufus Scrimgeour, to the Muggle Prime Minister. _Voldemort is more vicious this summer than in canon, and everyone is so busy with Order work that Harry is left at the Dursleys' through his birthday and most of the summer._

**_Wednesday, August 13, 1996_**

_Harry receives a letter from Remus notifying him that he will be picked up that Friday to spend the last two weeks of holiday at Number Twelve Gimmauld Place._

**_Thursday, August 14, 1996 – approximately 10:30 PM_**

_Harry is at the Dursleys packing his trunk. He's looking forward to being taken to Grimmauld Place the next day._

_Draco Malfoy has an elf packing his trunk on his father's orders. His mother comes to his room and takes him down to the Death Eater meeting in the Malfoy library. Voldemort orders Lucius to remove the family glamour charms to facilitate Draco getting close to Harry, and Draco is revealed to be Harry Potter's twin brother. Draco is sent back up to his room to await further instructions._

**_Thursday, August 14, 1996 –11:06 PM_**

_Draco, appalled at the secret that has been kept from him, and having decided he's not cut out to be a Death Eater, decides to run away. He makes it to the Leaky Cauldron by midnight, and heads into Muggle London to seek shelter somewhere Lucius can't find him. He decides to head to the home of Hermione Granger._

_He arrives at the Granger house around 1 AM, and is taken in – they believe he is Harry Potter. Hermione sends a note to Lupin, who was to pick up Harry, saying he is at her house and she will bring him with her instead._

_Lucius discovers Draco is gone before the meeting has ended, and Voldemort is furious. He sends the Death Eaters out to hunt for Draco. Lucius and Snape are paired together for the search, and a shocked Snape wheedles more information out of Lucius until they finally decide call off the hunt midday on Friday. Snape immediately heads for Hogwarts to notify Dumbledore of what he's seen and discovered._

**_Friday, August 15, 1996_**

_Harry grows worried when no one comes to get him at 10:00 as planned. He spends the day getting more and more concerned, and resolves to find out what's going on himself, if no one arrives by 5 PM._

_Hermione takes Draco to Grimmauld place, where they spend the day happily - Draco's perceptions about the Gryffindors and Muggleborns have begun to be changed - until late afternoon, when a letter to Remus from Harry reveals that Draco is not who they assume him to be. Draco reveals the truth of his birth parents, and the existence of a twin is confirmed by Remus and Sirius. Sirius and Draco are left alone to talk. Remus tells Molly to send a note to Dumbledore about what's happened, and heads to Privet Drive to get Harry, just before 5. It falls to Remus to tell Harry of his twin brother._

_Remus takes Harry with him to Number Twelve, where Dumbledore has just arrived with Snape. Harry and Draco meet as brothers for the first time._

_**Saturday, August 16, 1996**_

_Draco awakens in the early morning from a nightmare and wanders downstairs to find Harry in the kitchen. They talk, and they realize they have more in common that they may have guessed. At breakfast, things are going well until the Daily Prophet arrives to reveal that the entire wizarding world now knows Draco is a Potter. Harry suffers a vision, and Draco feels the impact of it._

_Dumbledore arrives to explain the twin bond and address Draco's return to Hogwarts._

_The entire group goes to Diagon Alley for some school shopping. Draco meets Snape and resolves where they stand with each other for now, and the group goes to see Fred and George's shop, where the Weasley twins finally learn the identity of the Marauders. They all spend the rest of the holiday at Headquarters._

_**Tuesday, August 19, 1996**_

Dumbledore takes Harry with him to recruit Horace Slughorn as the new Potions Master.

_**Sunday, September 1, 1996**_

_Everyone wakes up ready to leave for Hogwarts. A large goodbye breakfast is shared, and Tonks and Moody arrive to take the students, along with Remus, to King's Cross in a junk heap of an undercover Auror car._

_Once inside the station, they are going through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4 one at a time, when Harry spots one of the Death Eaters from his vision. He realizes danger is waiting on the other side, but is unable to stop Draco from going through the wall in time. Feeling the effects of the twin bond and knowing his brother is in trouble, Harry plunges through the barrier, wand drawn._

* * *

-There really haven't been too many changes necessary to make this timeline work. It's amazing how easily Draco slips in!  
-If you're reading this and haven't read TSGK, I highly suggest checking out the longer version!

* * *


End file.
